silenció The big four ft Hiro y Moana
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: Hiccup, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiro y Moana deciden que para este dia de muertos trataran de hacer uno de los tantos rituales fallidos que tienen. ¿pero que pasara si se les salen de las manos?. - Rapunzel creo que esta ahí afuera... - Losé... shh... silencio, podria oirnos. Fecha de publicación: 30 de junio del 2018 historia 100% mia todos los derechos reservados
1. chapter 1

Estaría de más decir que Hiro no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Es más, el jamás acepto esto, pero claro eran 5 contra 1, era una discusión que obviamente no iba a ganar.

Solo le quedaba aceptar el hecho de que debía de escoger mejor a sus amigos, y dejar de seguirlos en estos casos, no era por que tuviera miedo... él nunca tenía miedo.

Sino que había leído las advertencias y sabía que eso podría resultar malo si es que llegaba a funcionar.

Estúpidos chicos y estúpido el, que siempre caía en sus juegos.

Decidió rendirse, básicamente era lo mismo todos los años e igual que todos los años el caía en sus trampas, así que decidió que este año no, ya no caería, no más.

Camino a su armario y saco su disfraz de "sans" así que se lo puso, luego un poco de maquillaje en la cara para hacer el efecto y listo... pero faltaba algo... claro sus pantuflas, corrió hacia su cama donde las localizó rápidamente así que las saco y se las coloco.

Se miró al espejo y se felicitó a si mismo por tan buen disfraz de sans, quedo guay, pensó orgulloso.

Así que tomo sus llaves y salió hacia la casa de Hiccup, donde habían quedado en reunirse.

Como cada año.

Camino unas cuantas calles, ya que la casa de su amigo no estaba lejos de la suya por decirlo así, además le había dejado una nota en el refrigerador a su tía Cass avisándole de que se quedaría con Hiccup y sus amigos a pasar la noche, así no tendría que preocuparse de donde podría estar su pequeño y no mandaría a Tadashi a buscarlo como lo hacía todas esas veces que no avisaba.

Ser el más pequeño de la familia, en serio que apestaba.

Total después de unos minutos llego a la casa de su amigo así que toco la puerta, espero unos minutos a que le abrieran.

Oyó unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta y supo que debía de ser su amigo así que espero a que abrieran, cuando a esta se abrió dejo ver a una chica rubia que notablemente estaba molesta.

\- Hola Astrid - sonrió, Hiro nervioso, esa chica en serio que lo atemorizaba - ¿esta Hiccup?

\- Si como sea pasa - se hizo a un lado mientras ella salía de la casa - y puedes decirle a tu amigo de mi parte que se valla a la mierda - y con eso camino alejándose de ahí.

Hiro no entendió, como siempre decía Jack las chicas son raras, pero ya después le preguntaría a Hiccup que había sido eso, así que decidió entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta, camino hasta la sala y se encontró a Hiccup tratando de abrochar sé un ove rol blanco.

\- y... ¿qué le pasa a tu chica? - rió Hiro mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Hiccup volteo a verlo con expresión de sorpresa pues notablemente no lo había visto llegar, después le dedico una sonrisa cansada.

\- Por favor dime que no escuchasteis nada de lo que nos gritamos - dijo Hiccup soltando un suspiro.

\- No - dijo Hiro honesto - de hecho llegue cuando ella abría la puerta de la entrada para irse.

Su amigo sonrió y lo miro aliviado.

\- Al parecer terminamos - rió este terminando de abrocharse el ove rol.

\- ¿y eso? - Dijo confuso - si ustedes son la pareja perfecta... oh para muchos lo eran.

\- gracias Hiro pero créeme que no - Hiccup empezó a buscar algo entre los sillones - por cierto... buen disfraz de SANS - dijo el mientras seguía buscando.

\- gracias y buen disfraz de... - trato de adivinar de que estaba disfrazado, pero no sabía que traía su amigo y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión - creí que debíamos de traer disfraces de videojuegos y ¿tú te vistes de granjero negro?

Hiccup solo soltó una gran carcajada y lo miro.

\- No soy un granjero negro - dijo mostrando una máscara que era lo que buscaba - soy Sammy.

\- ah... Bueno ya tiene más sentido - río Hiro avergonzado.

\- eso fue racista hermano

\- Lo siento, valla - este se acercó a su amigo - ¿y cómo has hecho para hacer el efecto de tinta?

\- Secretos amigo, secretos - rió el moreno.

Los dos rieron y oyeron que llamaban en la puerta de entrada.

\- Creo que ya llegaron - sonrió Hiro.

\- Si... deberías ir a abrir - Hiccup lo empujó hacia la puerta.

\- ¡pero si es tu casa, yo soy tu invitado! - dijo un Hiro muy indignado.

\- por favor tú ya no eres considerado mi invitado ya eres como de la familia.

\- Solo cuando te conviene - dijo este caminando resignado hasta la puerta para abrirla.

Cuándo abrió la puerta pudo ver a 3 señoritas sonrientes y todas disfrazadas de diferentes personajes.

\- Buenas noches señoritas - hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

\- Hola Hiro - dijeron las 3 al unísono riendo por la actitud de su amigo.

\- déjenme ver quienes tenemos aquí.

\- ¡oh quítate soy Alice! - corrió una Moana muy exaltada entrando rápidamente a la casa.

\- es que quería ir al baño desde hace medía hora. - río Rapunzel excusando a su mal educada amiga.

\- Ya veo - río igual - pero que Alice más mal educada. - dijo este con un tono divertido.

\- Verdad - rió Mérida - yo soy Baby - dijo está dejándole un pequeño beso a Hiro mientras entraba a la casa.

\- Y yo soy Yandere - río Rapunzel la cual siguió a su amiga.

Hiro sonrió y cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a la sala tras sus amigas.

Llegó a la sala y miro a todos ahí hablando de seguro sobre sus disfraces y lo geniales que eran así que decidió que él también se uniría a la plática.

\- ¿y alguien sabe dónde está Jack? - pregunto Hiccup mirando su celular.

\- Creó que dijo que no vendría - comento Mérida con simpleza

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Hiccup parecía que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento.

\- No es verdad - río - dios, deberías ver tu cara - Mérida empezó a reír por la expresión de su amigo, que había pasado de sorprendido a enojado. - deberías verte hahaha

En ese momento entraba Moana a la sala viendo la escena la cual no entendía, ¿porque su amigo miraba a Mérida como si la quisiera matar y a los demás tratando de aguantar la risa?

Definición: tenía unos amigos tan raros.

\- ¿me dirás dónde está?

\- Que genio hombre - Mérida empezó a calmarse - deberías decirle a Astrid que ya te deje respirar.

Haddock solo se cruzó de brazos y miro a su amiga sin un toque de gracia.

\- bueno... bueno - Mérida se rindió y saco su celular - dijo que llegaría tarde porque debe dejar a su hermana en casa de su amiga. - dijo está leyendo el mensaje que el albino le había enviado.

Con eso Hiccup suspiro y se relajó.

\- está bien, ¿alguien quiere algo de comer mientras llega el señor retardos?

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cocina para comer algo.

Y así todos comieron la lasaña que la madre de Hiccup había dejado para el fin de semana.

30 minutos después alguien toco la puerta y todos sabían de quien se trataba.

\- Te toca abrir Haddock - le dijo Moana mientras tomaba de su jugo.

\- mierda... - y así salió de la cocina el dueño de la casa para ir a abrirle a su amigo.

\- Valla - rió Rapunzel - creí que protestaría para no ir...

Todos asintieron divertidos.

Después de unos minutos apareció Haddock con una expresión seria en su rostro.

\- Bueno chicos tengo buenas y malas noticias - dijo Hiccup quien se había parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de decepción en su cara.

\- ¿y cuáles son? - pregunto por todos Rapunzel.

\- la buena es que Jack ya llego

\- ¿esa era la buena? - Sus amigos rieron - ¿y la mala? - pregunto Mérida.

\- Que jamás nos escucha y menos para este tipo de cosas - dijo fastidiado y saco un brazo para jalar a Jack dentro de la cocina.

Todos lo miraron de arriba hacia abajo y luego fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¿qué? - pregunto Jack confuso.

\- ¿que traes puesto? - lo miro Hiro sin entender.

\- Soy Tom - dijo este orgulloso.

\- ¿quién? - todos le preguntaron al unísono.

\- Tom... el de star vs las fuerzas del mal.

\- ¡Jack era sobre personajes de videojuego macabros!

-... - Jack los miro a todos y luego a sí mismo. - no me pienso cambiar.

\- Como sea - dijo Hiccup pasándolo de largo y dirigiéndose al refrigerador para tomar una cerveza.

\- ¿y a ti que te pasa? - dijo Jack dudoso, mientras veía como su amigo abría la lata.

\- nunca haces lo que se te dice Jack, eso pasa. - y dicho esto le dio un largó sorbo a la cerveza.

\- claro que no, esta es la única vez que lo hago y eso fue porque todos primero dijeron que sería de personajes de series animadas y jamás me avisaron que lo habían cambiado.

\- ¡claro que si lo hicimos, lo mandamos al grupo! - en ese momento su amigo había explotado.

\- ¡no he estado en mi casa y tú sabes porque Haddock! - se defendió Jack.

Los dos se dedicaron miradas frías y la tensión creció.

\- am... - Hiro balbuceo - disculpa lo Jack es que Hiccup está estresado porque termino con Astrid.

Todos miraron a Hiro y luego a Hiccup.

\- ¿terminaste... terminaste con Astrid? - pregunto Jack dudoso.

\- si

\- ¿y estas bien? - Mérida se acercó y le tomo el hombro de su amigo.

\- Claro que lo estoy - Hiccup sonrió. - esto ya no era lo mismo.

\- ¿seguro de que estas bien? - ahora Rapunzel lo miraba preocupada.

\- chicos cuando me encuentre mal por mi separación ustedes lo sabrán.

Todos los chicos se quedaron en silenció durante varios minutos.

\- Bueno... - Moana rompió ese silencio - ¿si aremos lo que acordamos o no?

\- claro que lo aremos - dijo Mérida. - ¿ya tienen todo listo?

Jack se sacó la mochila que traería puesta, la abrió y empezó a checar su contenido.

\- arroz, tijeras, hilo rojo, aguja, sal, un cuchillo, el muñeco, linternas... Y el ritual imprimido, bueno creo que si - dijo Jack inspeccionando todo lo que había en su mochila.

\- Grandioso - celebró Rapunzel.

\- ¿enserio creen que funcioné esto chicos? - Hiro seguía pensando que no era buena idea.

\- Claro que si Hamada - Moana lo abrazo por los hombros - vamos será divertido.

\- eso dijeron el año pasado... Y el anterior... Y el anterior a ese - dijo este aburrido.

\- Como sea vamos de una vez - Hiccup tomo la mochila de Jack y salió para dirigirse a la sala.

Ya en la sala movieron los muebles y empezaron a hacer el ritual que habían leído en internet.

\- Dice que debemos abrir el muñeco - dijo Moana con la hoja del ritual en la mano.

\- pobre muñeco no quisiera ser el - dijo Rapunzel mientras Mérida tomaba al muñeco y lo abría a todo lo largo de su cuerpo y le sacaba el relleno.

Jack se puso a su lado y lo lleno de arroz y cada uno le puso un cabello suyo dentro del muñeco, Jack tomo el hilo e aguja y empezó a coser a su muñeco.

Después cuando estaba listo, lo dejó en la mesa y todos miraron a Moana para saber qué era lo que seguía.

\- sólo falta según aquí - dijo está señalando el párrafo - debemos ponerle un nombré a esta cosa.

\- ¿todos? - Rapunzel preguntó confundida.

\- claro... ¿Alguna sugerencia?

\- ¡Jorge! - grito emocionado Jack.

\- ¿por qué Jorge? - Hiccup lo miro sin gracia.

\- ¿por qué no? - este lo miro sonriente.

\- hay que llamarlo... María. - Hiro dijo.

\- ¿es chica? - Mérida lo miro.

\- ¿si no?

\- ¿tobby? - Hiccup opino y todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos pensándolo y luego asintieron.

\- entonces tobby será. - Jack le paso el brazo a Hiccup por los hombros - valla hasta que esa cabeza sirve para algo.

\- Idiota - Haddock viró los ojos y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

\- Muy bien tórtolos creó que ahora debemos preparar la tina del baño - Moana decía mientras leía la hoja del ritual. - Rapunzel prepara la tina, Mérida agrega le la sal ala tina cuando esté llena.

Y así las chicas subieron con la sal hacia el baño de la segunda planta.

Cuando la tina estuvo lista todos subieron y se reunieron en el baño.

\- entonces... ¿Ahora qué? - Hiro los miro a todos.

\- debemos entre todos acuchillar al muñeco pero antes apaguen todas las luces, pero dejen la televisión prendida sin volumen abajo.

Hiro y Jack bajaron hacer lo que Moana les había dicho.

\- si esto funciona... Tendremos que escondernos porque desde el momento en que acuchillemos al muñeco él nos perseguirá y nos tratara de matar.

\- ¿y cuándo acaba el juego? - pregunto Rapunzel.

\- hasta que nosotros lo detengamos o hasta que sea de día de nuevo. - sonrió.

\- Entonces hay que formar parejas... - Mérida sonrió - digo ¿por si acaso... no?

\- soló di que quieres estar en un cuarto a solas y a oscuras con Hiro.

\- bueno... Tal vez.

\- okay, tendremos parejas - Hiccup río. - pido estar con el albino.

Todas voltearon a ver al castaño con cara traviesa.

\- es que... Y-yo

\- Si, luego nos platicas que tal te fue con tu albino - río Mérida - yo pido con Hiro.

\- Yo con Moana - sonrió Rapunzel y abrazo a su amiga.

\- por mi está bien. - está igual abrazo a su amiga y sonrió.

Unos minutos después subieron los chicos y apagaron las luces de la planta donde estaban y se reunieron.

Luego de explicar que habría parejas y asignarles a cada pareja una lámpara y una botella de agua con sal (era por si el muñeco los encontraba, según Moana debían echarle el agua al muñeco), unieron sus manos para tomar el cuchillo juntos y se acercaron a donde estaba el muñeco.

\- ¿listos? - Jack los miró sonriente.

Todos asintieron y así clavaron el cuchillo en el muñeco para luego meterlo en la tina de sal.

\- Tobby es tu turno - habían dicho los 6 amigos, dejando el cuchillo de la tina y todos con sus respectivas parejas corrieron a esconderse a alguna parte de la casa.

Mérida y Hiro se escondieron bajo las sabanas de la cama, en el cuarto de los padres de Hiccup.

\- ¿crees que esto de verdad funcioné? - dijo Hiro con burla.

\- la verdad no pero, ¿no es una buena excusa para pasar tiempo juntos? - dijo está subiéndose arriba de Hiro y empezando a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello.

Hiro soltó una risa traviesa la cual fue callada al instante por el sonido de la puerta que se iba abriendo lentamente.

Ambos se tensaron se miraron con pánico, así que tomaron sus manos que empezaban a sudaban frío.

Se escuchaban unos pequeños paso que recorrían la habitación, como si lo que fuera que estuviera ahí tratara de encontrar algo... O mejor dicho a alguien.

Mérida apretó la mano de Hiro al momento que habían escuchado que alguien había cerrado la puerta.

\- Hiro tengo miedo - susurro está escondiendo su cara en el cuerpo del chico.

\- Deja ver que hay ahí afuera, tal vez son uno de los chicos que nos juegan una broma - Mérida asintió bajándose de él acostándose a lado y con eso se animó Hiro a ver.

Hiro saco su cabeza de la sabana tratando de tener una buena visión de lo que estuviera ahí con ellos, pero la oscuridad no le ayudaba mucho en este caso.

Decidió que era mejor prender su lámpara así que lo hizo y alumbro por todas las partes de la habitación para enterarse que no había nada allí.

\- Mérida no hay nada - suspiro aliviado mientras se bajaba de la cama.

\- Gracias a los dioses - ella lo siguió - te juro que casi me da un infarto con tal susto.

\- también a mí - río por pensar lo tontos que debieron de verse en esa situación - venga vamos a sacar a el muñeco de la tina.

Caminaron hasta la puerta, Hiro le paso la linterna a Mérida para abrir la puerta pero esta estaba atorada.

\- ¿qué esperas? - Mérida pregunto viendo por arriba del hombro del su novio.

\- esta atorada

\- ¿cómo que atorada?

\- atorada del modo de: esta mierda no se abre.

De pronto se escuchó un rasguño detrás de ellos, lo cual los hizo voltear.

Alumbraron hacia la dirección del ruido solo para descubrir al pequeño muñeco sentado detrás de ellos con el cuchillo a su lado.

\- Hiro - dijo Mérida sin apartar la mirada de la luz de la linterna que alumbraba a Tobby - ¡abre ya esa maldita puerta!

Con eso Hiro empezó a dar golpes a la puerta tratando de abrir la.

Mérida no quitaba la vista de Tobby que de un momento a otro este se abalanzó contra ella con el cuchillo, clavándose lo en el tobillo del pie.

Dio un grito desgarrador haciendo voltear a Hiro el cual pateó al muñeco que callo del otro lado de la habitación.

\- Hi-iro - susurró Mérida tomándose el tobillo.

Hiro se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura para poder levantar la, cuando pudo sostenerla la tomo con un brazo y con el otro siguió tratando de abrir la puerta empujándola.

De repente Mérida soltó una exhalación y Hiro sintió como ella dejo caer todo su pesó haciendo que dejara de empujar la puerta y tomará a Mérida con ambos brazos.

\- ¿Mérida? - Hiro trataba de verle la cara pero cuando se dio cuenta Mérida estaba abierta desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, en un corte recto, la sangré chorreaba por todo el pisó haciendo que un charco de sangré lo rodeara por completo.

Hiro soltó un gemido cuando sintió que un cuchillo le atravesaba la espalda por toda la espina dorsal, después cayendo de rodillas sin soltar a Mérida.

\- Puedo oírte respirando - se oyó un pequeño susurro.

En el ático Hiccup miraba cada movimiento que Jack hacía.

\- ¿podrías sentarte? - río ya que Jack no dejaba de rondar por todo el ático.

\- perdona pero enserio soy muy claustrofóbico - río este sentándose frente a él.

\- si lose lo siento - se disculpó soltando una pequeña risa. - es que nadie sabe cómo subir aquí y así no nos asustarían como lo hacen cada año... Además este ático es demasiado grande.

\- eso no me quita lo claustrofóbico - suspiro Jack. - olvidemos eso... ¿Y tus padres?, ¿y chimuelo?

\- Oh bueno - Hiccup se acercó más a Jack hasta tocar sus rodillas con las suyas - mis padres siguen con mi abuela ya que ella sigue estando un poco enferma, y chimuelo... Bueno yo quería aprovechar que mis padres no es tuvieran y quería utilizar la casa para otra cosa, que no fuera hacer este tipo de cosas - río amargada mente - así que esta con Patapez.

\- oh... Entiendo - Jack se rascó la mejilla apartando la mirara, después de unos minutos con una duda miro de nuevo a Hiccup - ¿entonces...?

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿para que querías utilizar la casa?

\- bueno yo... - de repente se escuchó un gritó espeluznante, que les heló la sangre a ambos chicos.

Hiccup y Jack se levantaron rápidamente mirando hacia la pequeña puerta donde habían subido.

\- ¿esa fue Mérida? - Jack miró a Hiccup tratando de que le dijera que no, que solo sus amigos les estaban jugando una mala broma.

\- Eso parece... - dijo mientras tragaba en secó.

Rapunzel y Moana estaban sentadas a espaldas de la puerta dentro de la pequeña bodega del pasillo, no era muy grande pero era lo suficiente mente grande para que ambas entrarán en el sin ningún problema.

Rapunzel no paraba de rezar y Moana de llorar.

Ellas había ido a investigar por qué Mérida había soltado tremendo gritó, y sólo se encontraron con los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos.

Acto seguido corrieron a esconder se del pequeño asesinó, el ser que ellos habían creado.

\- ¡Era Mérida, esa era Mérida y Hiro!... - Moana se sorbió la nariz - ¡el mato a Mérida y a Hiro!

\- Shh - Rapunzel le susurro - él está ahí afuera... Nos escuchara.

\- ¡el los mató! - dijo está ignorando a su rubia amiga.

\- ¡si por nuestra culpa!

Eso solo hizo llorar aún más a su amiga.

\- Por favor cállate - Rapunzel suplicaba en susurros.

De repente un sonido chirriante, cómo de alguien que pisaban el suelo de madera haciéndolo rechinar.

Se empezaba a escuchar, que alguien arrastraba algo de metal, lo que hizo que Moana se callará de golpe poniendo sus manos en su boca para evitar soltar algún sollozo.

\- Chicas no las odio... - se acercaron los pequeños pasos y con eso la pequeña voz - pero deben apartarse de mi camino.

Ellas escucharon como esos pequeños pasos se alejaban de ellas poco a poco y eso las hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

\- dios... - susurro Rapunzel tocándose el pecho.

\- Eso estuvo cerca - Moana trato de no alterarse.

\- Debemos advertirles a los chicos - opinó Rapunzel haciendo que Moana sacara su celular para poder enviarle mensajes a sus amigos.

Mientras su amiga llamaba a la policía.

* Moana: *

¡¿Hiccup dónde están?!

Ellas esperaban la respuesta cuando su celular vibró, indicando que tenía una respuesta.

* Hiccup H: *

En el ático ¿ustedes dónde están? ¿Que fue ese gritó?

* Moana: *

En la despensa de la planta baja del pasillo, donde guardas sus cosas de aseó.

¡Fue Mérida, ella y Hiro están muertos!

* Hiccup H: *

¡¿Qué?!

Deja de jugar Moana no se juega con eso voy para allá.

* Moana: *

¡¡NO!! ¡EL ESTA ALLÍ AFUERA NO SALGAN DE ALLÍ LOS MATARÁ!

* Hiccup H: *

¿De que estas hablando?

* Moana: *

¡Tobby está vivo y mato a Hiro y a Mérida y viene por nosotros! Deben de tapar todas las entradas ¡¿hay alguna puerta en el ático?!

* Hiccup H: *

Si hay una.

Moana en serio que no puedo creerte, suena demasiado irreal.

Moana suspiró y miro a Rapunzel la que hablaba con alguna operadora suplicando que mandarán a algún policía por ellos, le enseñó toda la conversación ella sabía lo que su amiga escribiría a continuación así que le dio su aprobación con la mirara y volvió a escribirle el tal vez ultimo buen consejo a su amigo, si ellas podían salvarlos... Al menos a ellos todo valdría la pena.

* Moana: *

Tobby nos matara a todos los que quedamos, si los encuentra Jack tiene en su mochila la bolsa de sal, hagan un círculo de esta y si el entra en dónde están entren en él y él no los podrá tocar y tengan ala mano el agua con sal para poder echarse la y detenerlo... Hiccup por favor hagan lo que hagan y escuchen lo que escuchen no abran la maldita puerta.

* Hiccup H: *

¿Estás hablando en serio?

* Moana: *

Hiccup si no salimos nosotras de esta cuida a Jack, él tiene problemas y solo te tendrá a ti. Sólo cuídalo y sácalo de todo esto. Bloquen la puerta para que el no entre.

Los queremos Haddock y perdón por esta estúpida idea.

Se escucharon de nuevos los pasos de alguien que venía así que Moana bloqueo su teléfono, Moana y Rapunzel se miraron.

\- te quiero - susurro Rapunzel con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Y yo a ti - Moana tomo su mano y empezando a temblar.

Unos segundo después estaban llevando un baúl en la puerta sin hacer ruido cuando lo lograron Jack se apresuró a hacer un círculo de sal.

\- Llamare a la policía. - advirtió Hiccup en un susurro que Jack oyó.

\- Si hazlo y diles que se apresuren - decía Jack mientras terminaba de hacer el círculo.

Y así lo hizo llamo ala línea de emergencia y rápidamente les contó lo que había sucedido... Claro diciendo que se trataba de un ladrón.

La operadora le pidió su dirección y dónde estaban.

\- estamos escondidos en mi ático... Si... dos de mis amigos están muertos en uno de los cuartos y las otras dos están en el armario de limpieza... no... No sé si están vivas... Si apresuren se... No, no cortare la llamada...

\- Listó - dijo Jack admirando su círculo de sal - me puedes pasar las cosas - susurró hacia Hiccup.

Hiccup se dirigió hasta la mochila de Jack y se la dio, lo que este hizo fue meterla en el círculo de sal.

\- Lo siento - dijo Hiccup mientras se metía al círculo junto a Jack, para sentarse en medio de este.

Este lo miró.

\- No es tu culpa - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Estas aquí porque yo acepte todo esto, si no seguramente tú y yo estaríamos viendo una tonta serie en la televisión - dijo un Hiccup destrozado - te puse en peligro.

\- oye yo también acepté esto, - tomo su mano - Hiccup no todo esto es solo tu culpa.

\- Si no hubiéramos aceptado esto estaríamos bien los seis - dijo el castaño lamentándose.

\- Hiccup - susurro Jack tomándolo del rostro para que lo mirara - no te lamentes - lo abrazo - también sería mi culpa.

\- Em-ma - dijo el castaño mientras se aferraba a su amigo.

\- Ella estará bien - Jack dijo alejándose de su amigo - no le pasara nada - sonrió - está segura.

Ese solo asintió no muy seguro, de lo que su amigo le acababa de decir con tanta seguridad.

\- ¿Jack?

\- ¿si Hiccup?

\- Yo... - no termino ya que Jack le puso sus dedos en los labios

\- shh, sé que estas estresado por lo de Astrid, lo de tu abuela y ahora todo esto pero enserio Hiccup no debes decir nada, solo hay que quedarnos aquí hasta que la policía llegue y podamos estar a salvo.

El solo asintió dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo, pero realmente quería decirle tantas cosas que decirle y no podía.

De un momento a otro empezó a escucharse un sonido sordo debajo de ellos.

Como si alguien caminara en la planta baja.

De un momento a otro los pasos se detuvieron y todo callo en un silencio absoluto.

\- ¿Esta allí? - Hiccup miro hacia la puerta del ático que seguía atrancada con su baúl.

\- ¿sigue afuera? - pregunto Jack a Hiccup en un susurro.

\- ¿Si creen que siga afuera? - una tercera voz se escuchó en el lugar haciendo que ambos sintieran todo su cuerpo estremecer, no había sido Hiccup y mucho menos Jack el que había hablado y nadie había entrado por la puerta.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente sin salir del círculo de sal y voltearon para ver de dónde había salido la pequeña voz.

Vieron a Tobby en medio del inmenso ático, mirándolos, como calculando cualquier acción que ambos pudieran hacer.

\- Esto no puede ser - dijo Hiccup tratando de mantener la calma - él no es real... - dijo sin apartar la vista del muñeco.

\- Voy a mostrarte que tan real soy - dijo la pequeña voz apenas audible detrás de sus nucas, ambos voltearon hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y vieron a Tobby en otro lugar.

¿En qué momento se movió? Y lo más importante es ¿Cuándo se había movido?

\- Estoy muy feliz de encontrarlos - sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos - así podre acabar con los últimos.

\- Jack quédate detrás - Hiccup puso a Jack detrás suyo

\- ¿Crees que podrás salvarlo? - río el pequeño muñeco - es inútil ambos morirán.

En eso el muñeco avanzo acercándose al círculo donde estaban.

\- ¿Creen que este patético circulo me detendrá? - río mientras se paraba frente a ellos.

\- ¡Hiccup corre! - dicho esto Jack tomó la mochila y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta tratando de mover el baúl

\- Verlos sin fuerzas es como música para mí - la voz de Tobby sonó cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Hiccup! - grito Jack cuando sintió un dolor en su pierna, girándose y encontró a Tobby a punto de apuñalarlo de nuevo.

Lo que hizo que Jack fuera empujado para no recibir otra apuñalada.

Hiccup logro tomar un libro que estaba por ahí y golpear a Tobby el cual salió disparado hacía otro punto en el ático.

\- vamos... - le dijo Hiccup a Jack antes de cargarlo y bajar las escaleras del ático hacia la planta baja.

\- ¡corre corre corre! - Jack animaba a Hiccup mientras recorrían la casa a oscuras.

\- es difícil si no logro ver nada Jack. - dijo Hiccup tratando de ni tirarlo.

\- ¿Oíste eso? - pregunto Jack mirando a su amigo.

\- yo no oí nada Jack...

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio para luego avanzar para llegar a las escaleras y poder ir hacia la salida.

\- esperaremos a los policías fuera de la casa Jack.

\- por mi esta bien. - en ese momento Tobby apareció y se lanzo ala espalda de Hiccup provocando que cayeran por las escaleras y rodaran hasta la siguiente planta.

Estaban en el suelo sin ninguna fuerza para levantarse, Tobby camino tranquilamente hacia Hiccup y empezó a apuñalarlo en su pierna izquierda.

Jack oía entre sueños como Hiccup soltaba quejidos de dolor cuando pudo volver a la conciencia y ver como Tobby lo apuñalaba sin piedad.

\- Tranquilo... todo terminara pronto... - decía el pequeño ser. - pronto estarás con nuestros amigos.

Jack rápidamente tomo la mochila y buscó la botella con ese líquido salado y fue como pudo hacia donde estaba su amigo.

\- Sabemos quiénes son nuestros amigos y tú no eres uno de ellos - dijo Jack echándole va botella de agua salada encima y el cuchillo y apuñalar a Tobby un tanto de veces.

El muñeco callo al suelo, como si nunca hubiera tenido vida y se quedo ahí.

Todo había acabado y por fin estarían a salvó.

Como pudo se arrastró hasta Hiccup y lo tomo del rostro.

\- ¿estás bien? - Jack sonrió y asintió.

\- tranquilo... Tranquilo la policía ya esta cerca.

\- ¿Se acabó por fin? - le pregunto Hiccup tratando de no caer inconsciente.

En un momento se escucho a los policías llegar a la casa y empezar a entrar a esta.

\- se acabo al fin - respondió aliviado Jack.

\- si un ladrón pero se escapó - dijo Jack dándole su falso testimonio a los policías.

\- ¿así que no pudo verle la cara? - cuestiono el policía.

\- ya se lo dije - dijo Jack mientras veía como sacaban a Hiccup y lo metían a otra ambulancia al igual que a Rapunzel y Hiro - el maldito llevaba una mascara de osó.

\- entiendo - dijo el oficial - en este día muchos aprovechan la oportunidad, de hacer algo tan horrible como esto - el oficial cerro su pequeña libreta y miro nuevamente a Jack - tus amigos y tu son afortunados de estar vivos aún... - ambos voltearon al ver que sacaban dos cuerpos en diferentes camillas mientras diferentes reporteros trataban de entrar ala escena - Bueno deben de estar agradecidos que ustedes cuatro estén vivos.

Jack asintió tratando de no llorar.

\- bien señores lleven lo al hospital - el oficial se dirigió a los para médicos que movieron la camilla de Jack hasta otra ambulancia. - tranquilo hijo ya informamos a sus padres y los encontrarán allá. - dijo esto último antes de que subieran a Jack y cerrarán las puertas de la ambulancia.

Me gustaría decir que las cosas mejoraron después de todo esto, pero fue más doloroso de lo que habíamos imaginado.

Jack no se había lastimado tanto con el ataqué de Tobby y eso era lo importante ya que el ya la tenía muy difícil sabiendo que sus padres habían muerto semanas atrás y el debía cuidar de su hermana, así que decidieron que con el poco dinero que tenían, se fueron del pueblo, según el para olvidar todo esto.

Rapunzel... Ella quedó trauma da con todo lo que había pasado, tanto que perdió la cordura, sus padres trataron de todo pero al final terminaron ingresándola a una clínica, dicen que va mejorando ya que no nos permiten verla.

Hiro... Hiro perdió toda la sensibilidad en las piernas, Tobby lastimo tanto su columna que lo dejo en una silla de ruedas, dicen que tal vez exista una cura pero... Aun no hay nada seguro... Y cuando supo lo de Mérida... Sus ganas de vivir se fueron a la mierda.

Mérida y Moana no lo lograron, el corte de Mérida hizo que se desangrara rápidamente que bueno, no hubo nada que hacer por ella, Moana... Ella hizo todo lo posible por salvar a Rapunzel y lo logro, aunque ella no merecía ser degollada.

Y yo... Las apuñaladas de Tobby en mi pierna izquierda hicieron que la perdieras, pero ¿no todo es tan malo no?.

Ya ha pasado tiempo pero de algo que estoy seguro es que jamas podremos olvidar lo que paso esa noche... Esa maldita noche que nos cambio la vida para siempre, si les soy sincero aveces creó ver a Tobby a los pies de mi cama, observándome he tratado de dormir y ignorarlo pensando que me hará algo pero solo se queda ahí, mirándome, aveces me habla pero trató de ignorarlo.

Hiro dice que lo mira desde la esquina de su habitación.

Jack dice que el siempre lo vigila desde su puerta.

Los padres de Rapunzel dicen que ella siempre se la pasa gritando en las noches y repite el nombre de Tobby, aún que jamás sabremos que es lo que pasa por su mente o en donde lo ve ella.

Y si todos estamos seguros es que JAMAS, nos dejara tranquilos.

SIEMPRE, nos perseguirá, así que aquí estoy en mi cuarto alas 3 de la mañana viendo mientras sostengo la pistola y la pongo en mi cabeza.

No lo soporto más ese maldito llevaba 3 años persiguiendo me, Jack dice que lo ignore pero su maldita mirara no me deja dormir, y su voz... Esa maldita voz... Así que aquí estoy apunto de acabar con todo... Toda la casa esta en silencio.

\- valla que cobarde - dijo esté mientras seguía en su pocision - ¿eres tan patético para terminar todo así?

\- tu me orillas te a esto - dije apunto de jalar el gatillo.

\- ¿enserio fui yo?, hazlo de todas formas tus amigos terminaran igual.

\- eso no es verdad. - digo firmemente.

\- la rubia esta más muerta que viva, solo es cuestión de tiempo y los chicos... ¿Creés que el inválido podrá resistir otro año sin su amada novia y con la depresión que carga?

\- el resistirá

\- ¿eso creés? - dijo burlón.

\- sí...

\- y el peliblanco... Ese pobre sólo es cuestión de que se distraiga y... Bueno... Hay espacio para uno más.

\- ¡callate solo mientes! ¡Tu no eres real, tu no estas aquí! ¡Solo eres un producto de mi imaginación! - grité desesperado

-¿en serio lo soy? - fue lo últimos que escuchó antes de ponerle fin a esto.


	2. datos curiosos

Buenos chicos allí esta la historia y quería decir algunos datos de esta .

1: me inspire para crear la historia de un vídeo de mundocreppy hace... Un año y empecé a crear el borrador poco a poco, pero realmente nunca creí que en serio lo subiría. Pero aquí está .

2: empecé la historia el día de muertos mientras todos adornaban el salón de clases yo estaba sentada escribiendo.

3: constantemente le pedía ayuda a karen_alcantara, para poder escribir o alguna idea.

4: hay 2 o 3 párrafos que fueron escritos por mi amiga u realmente me dan risa cuando los leo ya que se me hacen cómicos.

5: Moana no iba a estar incluida en la historia, solo se me ocurrió meterla por qué un amigo dijo que lo hiciera (si no, enserio que no estaría en la historia)

6: el muñeco o "Tobby" esta inspirado **_en un oso que vi por internet._**

7: mi plan era que no fuera un one-shot sino una historia, pero no creí acabar la.

8: (son muchos puntos) mi hermano me ayudó a escribir dándome ideas de lo que podría pasar ya en el final de la historia y en los diálogos de Tobby.

9: Los diálogos de Tobby están inspirados en algunos diálogos de los personajes de FNAF (Five Night At Fredy), asi que si son (como dice mi hermano) seguidores de el videojuego se habrán dado cuenta que todos los diálogos de Tobby son inspirados en este juego.

10: el mismo di que subí la historia, termine el final y creé la portada de esta.

11: el comportamiento de los chicos están inspiradas en el comportamiento de mis amigos, ellos ya sabrán quienes son 7u7.

12: la cosa que Hiccup le quería decir a Jack en el ático antes de que este lo interrumpiera, era que le gustaba desde hace mucho (nunca falta el Hijack 7u7) pero ya no pido decir nada por lo que ya saben.

13: la razón de que Jack llegó tarde ala reunión, era porque no quería ir ya que hace unas semanas sus padres habían sufrido un accidente y por lo tanto no sobrevivieron y quería quedarse en casa.

14: Hiccup si se mata al final.

15: No era su imaginación realmente Tobby estaba ahí para atormentarlos.

16: el círculo de sal dónde estaban Hiccup y Jack realmente servía pero el muñeco les hizo creer lo contrarió. (¿Inteligente no?)

17: después de Hiccup murió Hiro y luego Rapunzel, Jack intentó vivir pero no pudo más después de dos años.

18: Me gusta la pareja de Hiro y Mérida.

Bueno aquí están algunas cosas y si quieren preguntar lo que sea respecto este aquí pueden hacerlo.

Nos leemos pronto

by. Niyol.


End file.
